


thanks! i hate it

by beeperinobeep



Category: Original Work
Genre: Other, WAIT SHIT NOT NN I MEAN THE ABOLISHMENT OF IT NOT THE CONCEPT ITSESLF, i wrote this a while back but im just now uploading it, idk im bad at tagging, tbh??? im just thirsty for the last bit of validation i can get before nn fucks me over
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-24
Updated: 2017-11-24
Packaged: 2019-02-06 03:19:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12808470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beeperinobeep/pseuds/beeperinobeep
Summary: OGOGOOGOGOG IDKalso hahah assholes im too lazy to go thru the effort of linking to the ocs this is based off of i just. want this away from megod please help how do you write dialogue





	thanks! i hate it

The air was quiet and still and seemed so thin it’d shatter into a million pieces on the snow and ice gathered on the ground below- at least, that’s the impression that the dryness of the season gave off. It was almost dead silent, save for the crunching of snow of the occasional delinquent who managed to skip school, or the sparse fluttering from one of the few birds who didn’t bother flying to warmer lands for the winter.   
The silence was shattered in what seemed like an instant as the back doors of the school burst creaked open, slowly at first, before being flung open as flocks of children flung out for break. Most of them scattered, taking full advantage of the surprisingly large expanse of space behind the old brick building and precariously flinging balls of snow and ice and, if one was careless or spiteful enough, rock. However, there was an outlier in all this chaos- multiple, in fact. A somewhat small group of them had gathered as they always do in the corner of the snow-covered field, hot puffs of air trailing out as they talked about who-knows-what in what seemed like a vain attempt to seem more mature than the others, save for one or two members who seemed to prefer such behavior.   
“-so then this dumbass, right, was like ‘Oh gee, you probably shouldn’t do that, you’ll get us in trouble’ so I jus’ clock ‘im right in the fuckin’ head an’ kept right on stealin’ that shit! And I tell ya, he never opened his mouth again and I swear I got twice the haul I usually do, too!” one of the members said, somehow keeping the attention of most of the others with his somehow enthralling tale of stealing from the fellow poor. He was an outlier in the group- one of the few marthis, for one, and one of if not the oldest (12, in fact, which to the 9 and 10 year olds that seemed to make up most of his company seemed somewhat elderly). His attire was another factor- an almost comically-big parka covered his twiggy frame, giving both the impression that he was a lot larger than he was and a rather convenient hiding place for the goods of the week he stole and shared with the others- which, in this case happened to be an impressive pile of salt-water taffy, which tumbled out onto the soft, pillowy snow below as he opened up his baby-blue jacket.  
“Don’t you think you’re kinda pushing your luck here, though?” another member piped up. He was small- one of the smallest in the group, in fact, which isn’t surprising given his age (around 8 or so)- and his snake tail- a signature trait of all nagas- wrapped around him in a failed attempt to stave off the cold.  
“Pfft. What are ya, my fuckin’ dads?” the elder said, lackadaisically leaning against a wrought iron lamppost at the edge of the school property and sneering down at the younger child. “Oooh, spooky. Don’t fuckin uh. Ground me or some shit.” He gave a small snort. “Jus’ because you managed to get pushed ahead a grade or whatever doesn’t mean you automatically know better, kid.”  
“Well, yea, but I mean-”  
“I mean keep your gods-damned mouth shut, kid. The only reason I keep ya here is because I’m dumber ‘n shit and you’re a fuckin…prodigy or some shit, I dunno. Listen,” he crossed his arms. “If you know so much better, you’re more than welcome to leave.” The other kids of the group and a few outsiders had gathered around them, being attracted by the raising of his voice. It seemed likely a fight would break out- he’d done it before for much lesser things than being talked back to by someone much, much lower on the social ladder than he, after all, and they half-expected him to grind the half-snake before him to a herpetological pulp in the white, powdery snow below.   
The younger child flicked his tail defensively. “I’m just saying that eventually you’ll get caught and hauled off to jail’s all,” he muttered, suddenly becoming very interested in the shimmering of the snow below.  
“I’m jus’ sayin’ I don’t need another fuckin’ Sardonyx around here-”  
“Hey, Larkspur, whatcha doin’?” a small voice suddenly piped up from the crowd. A small, skinny figure pushed his way through the crowd, struggling somewhat to push his legs through the deepish snow as he ran up to his older brother, and the crowd, sensing that the tension had passed between the other two, quickly dispersed to make the best of the rest of their break before they inevitably got called in.   
“Speak of the gods-damned devil,” he muttered, before quickly forcing a grin on his face. “Heyyyyyyyy, kid.” The last word was said with copious amounts of disdain, thought the chocolate-colored child before him didn’t seem to either notice or care. He gritted his teeth as he attempted to keep up his welcoming facade- a single slip-up meant that his brother would run up to their parents and make up some elaborate tale of what awful, terrible things he did to him and, well, he wasn’t in the mood to get grounded again. “Whaddya want?”  
“Well I was wonderin’- Oh hey, Milo, I didn’t see ya there-” he briefly turned on his heel to wave at him before turning back and continuing, “I was wonderin’ if I could join you guys!”  
“...What?” Of course, Larkspur had heard his younger sibling quite clearly but dear good fucking god please he couldn’t stand him another fucking day or may Faelyn himself help him-  
Sardonyx gave him a grin that was half-innocence and half-if-you-say-no-I’m-telling-Dad-you-pushed-me-down-a-hill-again. “I jus’ wanna hang out with you guys! I mean, it’s not like I have anything else to do at school…” He looked up at his sibling with almost-pathetic puppy eyes. “Please?”  
Larkspur sunk deeper into his parka like a turtle hiding in their shell, giving his brother a look of dread in the meantime. “Uh.” He attempted to stifle a sigh. Goddammit, this was his only retreat from this utter idiot he could find and now he’s gotta-  
Might as well get it over with, he guessed. He was about to open his mouth and give an affirmative until a sudden idea popped into his head as suddenly as he became aware of the cold metal against his back through the hole in his jacket.  
“Lemme uh. Talk with the others first,” he said, and, with a motion of his head, lead the others away a few feet so his younger sibling wouldn’t hear them converse in tones as hushed as the falling snow above them.  
“Dude, please, you gotta tell him no-” one of them piped up.  
“Look, I wish I could but I can’t.” A sly grin crossed his beak. “...Not directly, anyways.”  
“Are you gonna kill him?-”  
“Jesus Christ Pete, no- what’s your obsession with murder anyways? As I was tryin’ to say, we’re gonna make ‘im say no himself. Then, when he ends up goin’ to our parents and-”  
“Wait, how are we gonna do that?”  
“...I was just gettin’ to that, ya dumbass.” He decided to get straight to the point instead of bothering to explain his motives- could barely say anything what with how much they interrupted, anyways- and instead motioned his head towards the lamp post behind them near his brother (who was impatiently shuffling his feet in the snow), which spiraled up into the air at what seemed to be impossible heights to most of them. “Alright, you see that over there? That big ol’ metal thing?”-  
“You mean a lamp post?”  
“Milo will you shut the fuck up for once?”  
“I mean, he’s kinda got a point, man, even babies know what that is.”  
“Yea, dude, you’re kind of a dumbass too.”  
“Yea, well you can go ahead and blame the fact that I got held back like 15 fuckin’ times-”  
“Isn’t that kinda your fault though?”  
Larkspur gave an annoyed huff. “Listen, that’s besides the point, alright? Maybe if you’d just pull ya heads outta your asses for once and listened to what I’m tryna say, we’d get this done a lot quicker.”  
“Well, what’re we gonna do, then?”  
“It’s simple. You know that myth right? That lickin’ one of those things in winter makes you stick to it?”  
“Actual-”  
He gave nothing but a dirty glare in the naga’s direction before continuing. “Well, my brother’s a right pussy, yea? And he knows about that? So we tell ‘im, ‘hey, to join our group, ya gotta lick the lamp post’ and he’ll just pussy out ‘n leave us alone!”  
“Tha-”  
“Jesus fucking Christ, Milo, this is why your dad left you.” He turned back to the rest of the group. “Anyone got anything actually worth saying about that?”  
As he was met with silence from the rest of the group, he gave a smile. “Perfect. Let’s do this shit.” He sauntered over, with the others following him like a herd of sheep.  
The brown hatchling looked up at them and grinned. “So?”  
“You can, but ya gotta do one thing.”  
“Yea?” Sardonyx’s excitement was palpable.   
Larkspur returned his brother’s smile with one of his own and pointed with a scaly thumb to the black pole next to him. “Lick that thing over there.”  
“...That’s it?” he said with an air of uncertainty, though he quickly tried to cover it up with a look of false smugness. “That’s…that’s real easy.”  
“Do it then. We’re all waitin’.”  
Larkspur turned to the others as he ruffled his blue feathers out of impatience. “I tell ya, we’ll be rid of him real soon,” he said, in a hushed tone, “seriously, dude’s a pussy. You shoulda seen him this one time, dear god, I’ll tell it another time, it’s wild-”  
“Larkthpur, I think I’m thtuck.”  
He froze in place, his face temporarily holding his former expression of triumph before quickly sinking to defeat. “...You’re what?” He turned to his younger brother with a pit of dread forming in his stomach as he sunk his hands deep into his pockets.  
“I th-think I’m thtuck!” he cried out, trying desperately to pull himself away as tears started to well up in the corners of his eyes.  
“Shit! Ok, um,” his eyes desperately glanced around the white landscape as though they were desperately trying to find an answer.  
Fuck. His dad’s gonna whoop his ass when he gets home.  
“God I. Didn’t even think that would work,” he mumbled to himself before quickly turning to Milo. “You’re the goddamned genius of the group, what do we do?!”  
“I dunno! I thought you knew it’d work, at least-”  
“Why didn’t you even tell me?!”  
“I tried to!”  
He gave a frustrated sigh and shifted uncomfortably in place. “Well, I’m fuckin’ sorry, alright?! Jus’ tell me how to get us outta this and-”  
Though it was barely audible over the distressed cries of Sardonyx, the bell rang out to signify the end of break and the resuming of academic hell.  
“Fuck. Fuck, uh, ok, uh, Milo-” he turned to where the others were standing, but, as he assumed from the footprints and long trail in the snow, they’d already hurried back to class to avoid punishment once a teacher inevitably finds the crying child.  
“...Shit. Ok uh. How about I go back to class, and uh...hopefully I’ll learn somethin’ that’ll set ya free, yea?”  
“Larkthpur, don’t leath me!” He was downright sobbing now. “Pleathe!”  
“Oook, see ya later kid! Have fun!” Larkspur turned on his heel and hurried back into the building before he got yet another detention for tardiness.


End file.
